Es ternura, no amor
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Ella no estaba de acuerdo cuando la obligaron a casarse con el, pero después de tantos milenios no lo ama pero si lo aprecia. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Kinder sorpresa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Hola nuevamente, no se como pero he escrito dos fics en una sola semana con una diferente temática, no se como pero lo hice, es un nuevo record personal, la verdad.**

**Debería**** estar estudiando, pero no me resistí a subirlo rápido, debo desestresarme un poco, mañana presento un Simulacro de la prueba de estado, tengo miedo.**

**Advertencia****: Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Kinder sorpresa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".**

**Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo hago este fic sin animo de lucro.**

* * *

**Es ternura, no amor**

«Qué agotadora es la fidelidad cuando no brota de una verdadera pasión* —pensó Afrodita, citando una frase que leyó alguna vez en un libro.»

A Afrodita nunca le había interesado casarse con Hefesto. Fue una imposición para liberar a Hera de su trono pero ella nunca había estado de acuerdo, no le preguntaron si quería o no, solo le dijeron:

«Afrodita, te vas a casar con Hefesto. La boda será la próxima semana, asi que prepárate.»

Ella no había estado de acuerdo, consideraba que casarse con alguien que no amaba era la peor blasfemia para la diosa que representaba el amor y la belleza, y máss cuando amaba a otro.

Ares.

De verdad lo queria, tal vez solo por su aspecto o solo por sus deseos carnales, pero al menos sentía algo fuerte por él.

Pero no por Hefesto.

Debido a su falta de sentimientos amorosos o pasionales por él, la _fidelidad_ no era parte del vocabulario de la diosa. Para ella, el que la hubieran obligado a casarse le daba completo derecho de traicionarlo, pero últimamente no había encontrado con quién hacerlo.

Se había limitado a visitar de vez en cuando a los mortales, pero no había encontrado a alguien lo suficiente bueno para ella, al menos por el momento.

Por esta razón, se encontraba en una de las fraguas de Hefesto, mientras veía al herrero dormir profundamente, con baba saliendo levemente por su boca junto con un martillo y un pedazo de oro recién fundido.

Un proyecto a medio construir.

La diosa sonrió con ternura mientras lo observaba.

Puede que no sintiera nada por él, en el sentido estrictamente amoroso, pero la ternura no es un sentimiento que nazca del amor. La ternura nace del afecto, la dulzura y la simpatía que una persona le demuestra a otra, y Hefesto sin duda le había demostrado todo eso en sus largos siglos de casados.

Le había demostrado un amor que Afrodita no era capaz de corresponder por más que lo hubiera intentado, y de verdad que lo había hecho. Había tratado de sentir algo más que desprecio por él y aunque con el tiempo había aprendido a quererlo pero solo como a un compañero, como si se tratara de cualquier dios olímpico. Menos Ares claro, alguien con quien no le interesaba involucrarse mucho pero que le tenía respeto por sus habilidades.

Porque de verdad que eran muchas.

Él era capaz de hacer maravillas sólo con sus manos. Afrodita estaba segura de que así tuviera los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas lograría hacer un maravilla, lograría hacer cualquier objeto que ella envidia ría por hacer.

Y la prueba más irrefutable estaba en todos los inventos que había utilizado con su persona.

Fuera para bien o para mal, esos inventos fueron magníficos, y a pesar de todo, hermosos.

Por ejemplo el cinturón que te hacia más bella. Uno de los muchos regalos que él le obsequió, el cual usaba todos los días, no porque lo necesitara,después de todo era la diosa de la belleza y no necesitaba de ningún artilugio para que los demás lo notaran, lo llevaba solamente porque el cinturón combinaba con todo y era extremadamente hermoso.

O la vez que la había atrapado junto con Ares en la red de oro. Aunque esa vez los humillaron y ella lloró de frustración odiando con cada poro de su ser a su esposo, debía admitir que esa estúpida red había sido una creación extremadamente perfecta, maravillosa y tan delicada que no se dio cuenta que estaba en una trampa, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Porque la verdad no es como si una fuera a hacer cosas con su amante en una cama en la que se nota hay una red, se supondría que la red no pasaría desapercibida pero esa parecía un manto dorado y bien decorado, el lecho perfecto para sus andanzas carnales.

Por esa razón admiraba a Hefesto a pesar de todo.

Había días en los que ella pensaba que tal vez algún día podría llegar a enamorarse de verdad de él, y si, es difícil de creer que pueda llegar a pensar en eso pero era verdad, aunque después pensaba que era ridículo pensar que eso podría llegar a pasar.

Afrodita cogió una manta rosa que hizo aparecer de la nada y se la pusó delicadamente encima del cuerpo de su esposo.

Se volteó para marcharse y lo observó por última vez fijándose más en el proyecto que había dejado a medias.

«Para mi esposa, Afrodita.» Leyó la diosa, estaba escrito en letras griegas y grabado en el oro fundido. Observó con más atención y vio que se trataba de un bello collar con un diseño muy egipcio con la letra _"A",_ y que combinaba a la perfección con el cinturón y por ende con todo.

Se preguntó qué podría hacer.

Volvió a sonreír con ternura.

Hizo aparecer una almohada y la ubicó con cuidado debajo de su cabeza.

Se volteó y salió de la fragua.

«Tal vez y solo tal vez, algún día —pensó Afrodita— cuando ya no me interese Ares, pueda llegar a amarlo.»

* * *

***La frase citada al inicio de la historia es del libro: "La Ignorancia" de Milan Kundera.**

**Gracias nuevamente a mi Beta, si te hablo a ti Patty.**

**Y gracias a los que leyeron a esta historia hasta el final, se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias. **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
